


Alone in the Dark

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen are running lines together when the power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jeffathon/profile)[**jeffathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/jeffathon/) and for [](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfic25/profile)[**slashfic25**](http://community.livejournal.com/slashfic25/) #18: phobia. Also, the episode they're filming in this story is entirely made up by me, so there are no spoilers past 2.01. Thank you to [](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/profile)[**janissa11**](http://janissa11.livejournal.com/) for the very helpful beta.

Jensen hated filming at Riverside. Yeah, yeah, it was a great location, looked good on film, cheap to rent, whatever. It was also totally fucking damp and cold with a clamminess that worked through your clothes and into your skin. He'd hoped they had used the place up, filming that haunted loony bin episode in season one, but here they were back again, pretending it was some old hotel.

They were doing a night shoot, and in Riverside all the light had to be brought in from outside. Thick power cords snaked through the hallways, connected to a truck outside. Most of the crew were down the hall with the director, filming a scene with Jared and one of the guest stars while Jensen rehearsed with Jeff.

Jeff had been around so much toward the end of last season's shooting, but since filming the second season premiere the man had been scarce. Made sense, yeah, but Jensen missed him sometimes, missed the sound of his laughter booming through the set. Jensen had insisted on some extra rehearsal time with Jeff for this scene because he had to get used to Jeff's presence again. As it was, there was no way he could pretend to stand at close quarters with the man and not see him, not feel the heat of his body and the magnetic draw of his presence. Not remember how those hands, those lips, had felt on his body.

Of course, he hadn't explained it quite like that He'd just muttered something about not wanting to hang out in this hellhole for any more takes than absolutely necessary, and that wasn't entirely bullshit either. Jeff had agreed easily enough, with a lazy shrug and a casual grin.

They were running through the blocking again, Jensen walking in front of Jeff, pretending he was alone in the room, when the lights cut out with a thud. Jensen froze, stunned by the sudden blackness.

"What the hell?"

Jeff chuffed out a quick laugh. "It's probably just one of Jared's practical jokes. They'll have it back on any second."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Jay!" His voice bounced off the thick cinderblock walls and reverberated through the room. "Fuck."

The beam of a flashlight disturbed the darkness as a PA stepped into the room. "You two okay in there?"

"Yeah, just fuckin' great."

"We're fine. What's going on?"

"The main generator died on us. We've got another one, but it might be half an hour before the lights are back on."

Jensen wanted to hit something, but he could barely see anything beyond the beam of the flashlight. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm really sorry. Um, we're asking everybody to stay put for right now so that nobody gets hurt tripping over wires. Are you two okay staying in here?"

"Are you f--"

"We'll be fine." Jeff cut him off.

"O-okay, thanks," the PA stuttered. "I'll check back with you in a little while."

Jensen watched the glow from the flashlight fade as the PA walked back down the hall and then turned to face Jeff. He couldn't see the man as anything more than a vaguely defined form in the middle of all that blackness, but he could imagine the grin on his face. "Fine? This is not fine. This is fucked up."

"Relax, man. What are you so pissed about?"

"Look, this place totally creeps me out even when the lights are on."

"Scared of the dark?"

"More, like, I don't know." Jensen looked into the blackness again, felt the back of his neck tensing up. "Scared, maybe, of what might be out there that I can't see."

"Yeah, okay. I get that."

Jeff's voice sounded mellow, accepting, which was really freaking nice of him considering that Jensen knew he was acting like some kind of scared little bitch.

"Come on, let's take a load off while we wait." Jeff's warm hand landed on his shoulder, gently urging him down to the floor. Jensen crossed his legs and felt his knee brush Jeff's thigh, denim rasping against denim. Jeff slid his hand across his back to cup around Jensen's other shoulder.

"Jesus, you're tense," Jeff growled quietly, his hand rubbing a spot of warmth into the damp chill that pervaded Jensen's body.

"Just this place." Despite the location and the darkness, Jensen felt his muscles start to unwind, responding to the weight and heat of Jeff's arm and hand. "Sorry."

"You just need something to distract you," Jeff murmured into his ear, his voice another tendril of heat working its way into the chill inside Jensen. More warmth, suddenly, as Jeff slid his other hand under the hem of Jensen's shirt. "What do you think?"

"Yes," Jensen breathed, feeling heat blossom across his stomach as Jeff swept his fingers apart. "God, yes. Please."

Pressure on his nipple, a squeeze, the brush of a calloused thumb, and Jensen's breath shuddered in his chest. "O-oh, oh."

Jeff moved, and Jensen sighed in regret as he felt that warmth pull away from him, Jeff's arm sliding back across his shoulders, Jeff's hand slipping out from underneath his shirt. But then he heard a shuffle as Jeff got to his knees on the floor and felt whiskers scrub against his face as Jeff spoke in his ear, "Here, stretch your legs out. Yeah, that's good."

Jeff straddled his legs, and Jensen felt knees alongside his own. He planted his hands on the cold floor behind him and leaned back, felt a sigh ease out of his body as Jeff loomed over him. This close, they didn't need to see, and the darkness finally felt natural, comfortable.

Jeff slid both hands under his shirt this time, warm hands resting over both sides of Jensen's ribcage as both thumbs played with his nipples. Circled them, pressed into them, brushed over them with rough strokes until Jensen didn't care where he was, didn't care why, just needed this, needed more. He was hard already, cock pressing painfully against his fly.

"Please," he cried. "Please," and he arched his back, pushing his hips off the floor under Jeff's thighs.

"Shhhh, baby," Jeff whispered. "You beg so sweet."

Jeff kept one hand on Jensen's chest, his thumb lazily swirling circles around the nipple, as he slid his other hand down to Jensen's waist, popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them. Jensen breathed out his relief as he felt Jeff's hand wrap around his cock, more heat, more rough fingers and smooth palm.

Jeff stroked him slowly, like they had all the time in the world, a lazy Sunday morning in bed, and wasn't that something to imagine. Jeff's thighs and ass pressed lightly on his legs, and he could feel strength there, gentleness in his hands.

"Talk to me," he gasped out.

"What?" Jeff sounded amused, but his hands never paused, thumb flicking over Jensen's nipple, palm stroking his cock.

"Talk. Please. Your voice, I--uuungh," he broke off as Jeff scraped his nipple with his thumbnail, sending a thrill of pain through him.

"You like my voice, huh?" Jeff's voice was low and teasing, and his hand tightened on Jensen's cock.

"Yes, God, I--" Stringing words together felt nearly impossible, but anything to keep Jeff talking, keep that warm voice twisting through the dark, making him so hard he didn't think he'd last much longer even with Jeff's maddeningly slow strokes.

"Well, just close your eyes and listen to me, boy. You're going to come so hard you won't know where you are, and then the lights are going to come back on, but you're going to feel the imprint of my hand on your dick all night."

Jeff's hand moved faster, harder, and Jensen leaned back further onto his hands, felt his elbows shaking with the strain, felt the rest of his body start to tremble.

"You know that, don't you?" A firm pinch on his nipple, a harder pump on his cock. "Don't you?"

Jensen panted, gathering up enough brain cells to realize that he was supposed to respond, supposed to speak. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes. Yes." He couldn't think, couldn't speak any other words. The room beyond his skin felt warmer, suddenly, and he felt Jeff's breath on his face.

"Come on, baby, come on," Jeff whispered, hot breath across Jensen's ear, and his thumb flicked across the head of Jensen's cock as he pumped faster. Sparkles populated the darkness behind Jensen's eyelids, and he came, gasping. His elbows went limp, and he fell back onto the floor with a thump, knocking the breath out of his chest.

Suddenly a hum sounded through the room and red light glowed through his eyelids. What? Where? He blinked his eyes open and then slammed them shut against the over-bright lights.

"Christ," Jeff whispered, and Jensen felt hands on his hips, yanking his pants back into place.

"Shit!" Jensen opened his eyes and jerked his body upright, jamming his damp cock back into his pants and yanking up the zipper. He looked across at Jeff, at the erection visible behind his fly. "Shit, Jeff, you didn't--"

Jeff smirked, shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy; I can wait until later."

Later? That sounded like a threat and a promise and a proposition all in one. Jensen opened his mouth to reply, but the AP came bustling back into the room. "Okay, guys! Sorry for the delay, but we can get going again now."

Jensen stood up and nodded over at Jeff. Later.

~~~

 

Yes, I do plan a sequel. *g*


End file.
